


Genius Plan

by choco_eclair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, hinata is a smol ball of sunshine, hinata is scared of ghosts, idk what tags i should write, kaGAYYYama, tanaka and nishinoya basically represent the kagehina fandom, wut is dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_eclair/pseuds/choco_eclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka has a genius plan to get Kageyama and Hinata together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius Plan

**Author's Note:**

> some more kagehina fluff for ya guysss  
> this one's a bit longer heheh :3  
> idk why the more i write the more i feel the quality is degrading lol

Kageyama had stayed behind to clean up the gym storage. He wouldn’t have minded that much, but Daichi also asked Hinata to help him. Of course, Hinata couldn’t say no, fearing that he would invoke Daichi’s anger.

“Why do I have to stay behind with this idiot, of all people?” Kageyama complained. It actually wasn’t as bad as he made it sound like.

Not that he would tell Hinata.

“Hey, that’s my line!” Hinata yelled, clearly not enjoying the situation.

Then the room was completely silent, and the only sounds that can be heard was the broom sweeping the dust of the floor.

**___________________________________________**

“God, I hope this genius plan works! I’m getting sick of those two dorks not getting it on already!” Tanaka yelled. Nishinoya nodded his head furiously, agreeing with Tanaka.

Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi could only stare at Tanaka and Nishinoya. They know that when these two have a plan, they’re not going to give up.

“Tanaka, whether this works or not I’m still getting my ice cream!” Daichi said. He was only in this because Tanaka had promised to buy him his choice of ice cream.

Tanaka had only hoped Daichi would forget by the time they let Kageyama and Hinata out, as he kind of ran out of money this month.

**___________________________________________**

Hinata just finished sweeping the floor and Kageyama was still waiting patiently for Hinata.

“You’re so slow.” Kageyama said with a joking tone. Hinata only pouted and yelled “Bakageyama!” as they were getting ready to leave.

When Kageyama turned the doorknob, it was locked.

“What is it Kageyama?” Hinata asked while peering from the back.

“The door’s locked.” Kageyama flatly said. Hinata ran to the door and twisted it several times. The door didn’t budge and stood still.

**__________________________________________**

Tanaka decided to add a little twist to this plan.

Nishinoya and Tanaka chuckled as they headed to the light switch in the gym. Daichi and Sugawara just tagged along, while Asahi went home earlier.

They finally arrived, and Tanaka waited a few minutes before turning the switch.

This was going to be fun.

**__________________________________________**

That was when the lights went off.

Hinata’s expression morphed to that of fear.

Kageyama, on the other hand, looked confused. Honestly, he didn’t understand the orange haired spiker sometimes.

“What’s so scary? Worst thing that could happen is if we get out in the morning.” Kageyama said.

“W-what if there g-ghosts attack us? I heard gym storages have a lot of ghosts!” Hinata said with a voice that slightly trembled and his face was as white as a sheet.

“Scaredy cat.” Kageyama teased. When Hinata didn’t respond, the ravenette knew Hinata was pretty scared. It was pretty dark though, as Kageyama could barely make out Hinata’s silhouette. It seemed like he was crouching with his face in his knees.

Kageyama sighed and his hand unconsciously reached for the brown eyed boy’s hands.

When their hands touched, Hinata’s head perked up and his face had a faint blush. Kageyama jerked back his hand and there was a heavy blush painting his face.

 _Shit, what am I thinking?!_   Kageyama thought, his face coloured with a dark shade of crimson.

Then, Kageyama felt another hand touch his. It was Hinata’s.

“Can I… hold your hand?” Hinata asked, his face still red and he looked at everything but Kageyama.

Kageyama complied, but looked away with a very red face.  They held hands in the dark, and Hinata didn’t seem as scared.

**_____________________________________________**

“OOH, THEY’RE HOLDING HAND-” Tanaka yelled, before Nishinoya’s hands covered Tanaka’s mouth.

They peered from a small window outside the gym storage.

“You idiot, they’ll hear you!” Nishinoya half yelled, half whispered. It was getting interesting, and he didn’t want Kageyama and Hinata getting interrupted.

“Oh right, they are!” Sugawara said, his voice tinged with excitement. He had to admit, this was pretty interesting.

Daichi just stared at the trio while shaking his head.

 _Why did I follow them, again?_ He thought.

**___________________________________________**

Kageyama was pretty surprised with Hinata. For someone who was really scared a few moments ago, he was sleeping peacefully, his head leaning slightly on Kageyama’s shoulder.

For a moment, Kageyama looked away from the sleeping Hinata.

 _Ugh, why does he have to be such a cute ball of sunshine?!_ Kageyama thought.

The ravenette’s eyes were fixated at Hinata, who’s peaceful sleeping face was slowly melting Kageyama’s heart.

 _He’s scared of getting attacked by ghosts, but not me?_ The raven haired setter thought.

Kageyama pat Hinata’s head very gently, as if tending to an injured animal.

Then, he barely heard a voice. He looked at Hinata.

“…yama…” Hinata mumbled. _Is he having a dream?_ Kageyama thought in his head. Hinata had looked pretty cute.

“Kageyama…”Hinata mumbled again, this time his voice was clearer.

That was when Kageyama couldn’t help but gently plant a kiss on Hinata’s forehead.

Unfortunately for Kageyama, Hinata slowly opened his eyes. When the spiker saw how close Kageyama’s face was, his heart beated so fast that he was almost sure Kageyama could hear.

“D-did you just kiss me?!” Hinata asked with a blushing face. Kageyama only looked away with his face till the tip of his ears dyed with crimson.

**___________________________________________**

“Guys, I think we should let them out already. Their parents must be worried.” Daichi said with a concerned tone. It was getting late, and he wanted to go home too.

“Oh, right! Kinda forgot about that!” Tanaka said with a chuckle. He grabbed the keys from his pocket and dashed ahead with Nishinoya.

**_________________________________________**

Hinata had asked more than four times, and Kageyama still wouldn’t answer. He decided to ask one more time, when Kageyama turned around and wrapped his arms around Hinata.

Hinata couldn’t get a response out of himself. Kageyama just awkwardly hugged him.

“Hinata, I l…love you.” Kageyama said with a voice that was barely audible. Hinata could hear that, and made a sincere smile with a blush on his cheeks.

When Hinata was about to answer, the door was slammed open and they pushed each other away.

“Kageyama, Hinata, are you alright?!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled, while putting on a worried face.

 _We’re such good actors._ They thought while grinning to themselves inside. Hinata’s eyes lit up and he jumped towards them.

“Tanaka and Nishinoya-senpai! What happened to the door?” Hinata asked after greeting like a puppy would greet their master.

“It seemed like the vice principal locked the gym storage room thinking there were no students left.” Nishinoya said, hoping it was believable enough. He heard an “Oh, so that’s why.”

 “And I, Tanaka, am here to save you! Call me senpai!”

“Tanaka senpai is so cool! And Nishinoya senpai too! Thank you for unlocking the door!” Hinata said with eyes as bright as the sun.

“Tch.” Kageyama mumbled.

**_______________________________________**

After saying their goodbyes, Hinata and Kageyama separated from the rest of the team. They walked by the side of the road, Hinata slowly riding his bike.

“Hinata, so… what’s your answer?” Kageyama asked. Hinata wasn’t very prepared to answer with words.

Instead, he kissed Kageyama’s cheek, grinned, and sped off with his bike with a slightly red face.

Kageyama just stood there, his hand on his cheek where Hinata kissed.

“Dumbass…” Kageyama muttered with a face as red as a tomato.

**________________________________________**

Volleyball practice after school was a little awkward for Hinata and Kageyama at first.

However, their accuracy and trust in each other seemed to have increased.

“So… the plan worked??” Tanaka asked the other team members. Sugawara nodded with a smile. “I think so.”

**________________________________________**

“By the way, Tanaka, I still want my ice cream.” Daichi said with a scary smile on his face. Tanaka gulped and decided that it’s best to cooperate.


End file.
